


Brontosaurus

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Murielcouzen's prompt of Brontosaurus.</p><p>The situation gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontosaurus

“How can you be afraid of balloons?” 

“It's a phobia!” snapped Sherlock. “It's not rational!” He was sounding seriously unhinged, so John backtracked.

“Okay, okay,” he said, heading towards Sherlock's voice, digging his way through balloons. “It's going to be fine.”

“It's not fine! I can hear them squeaking!” said Sherlock, and then all the balloons in front of John swelled and shifted.

“Stop moving,” said John. “I'm coming to you, that's what the squeaking is. It's just me, okay?”

“Yes, I know,” snapped Sherlock. His voice was now coming from knee-height.

Christ, of all the phobias for a genius to have, it would be something as weird as balloons. John kept moving forward, pushing balloons out of his path and around behind him. Sherlock's breathing sped up and he wondered what he was going to do if Sherlock had a panic attack.

When he finally found Sherlock, he was huddled at the foot of the wall, just in front of a painting of the Land Before Time characters eating each other.

“John,” gasped Sherlock, gripping at John's legs. “Do something.”

John crouched, letting balloons close over his head as he put a comforting hand on Sherlock's shoulder. “It's going to be okay,” he said. Sherlock sucked in a breath and tipped forward to lean against John, revealing a blood-stained brontosaurus.


End file.
